A DiNozzo Family Camping Trip
by AmandaDiNozzo
Summary: Exactly what the title is. A DiNozzo camping trip. What could happen?


**This is a one - shot**

**So this came to me as I was writing a short story in class today:)**

**REVIEW! This is my first fanfiction so be nice;)**

**Disclaimer - None *Shreds a tear***

Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, Tali DiNozzo, and Matthew DiNozzo all came trudging through the door with smug looks on their faces. They had just came back from their weekend camping trip, leaving Ziva DiNozzo to catch up with their Forensic Scientist _Extrodinare _Abby Scuito. After greeting their mother Tony instructed them to go upstairs to their respective rooms as he ran over to give his wife kiss.

later that night after Tony said goodnight to each child, Ziva took his place. She walked into Tali's room to find her staring blankly at the sheets on her bed. She sat down next her and studied her expression.

"Tali what is wrong? Did you have a good time camping with Daddy and Matt?" Ziva asked with a small smile, that slowly disappeared when Tali kept staring at her comforter.

"Well... Nevermind Daddy will tell you" With that she got under her covers and slowly fell asleep as her mother kissed her forehead and walked out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar. She made her way to Matthew's room and found the same look on his face Tali. She didn't even bother to ask him what was wrong, she just kissed him on the head silently and made her way down the hallway to the master bedroom.

She sighed when she found Tony resting peacefully on his side of the king size bed. She laid down beside him and started to stroke his cheek lightly until he stirred and awoke.

"Why do Tali and Matthew not want to tell me if they had a good time camping this year?" She asked straight out as he started to kiss her shoulder that wasn't fully covered by her T - Shirt.

"Funny story Zi, well for them" He said back.

"Care to tell me?" She chuckled as she heard him sigh heavily.

"Fine...

*******Flashback***

Explorer Abba (As his kids call him) was getting the tent set up for his family's annual camping trip at Otter Lake. Tali his 3-year-old daughter was on the playground playing with her 5-year-old brother Matthew next to the campsite. Tony was to busy fiddling with tent he didn't hear the lid to the food cooler open behind him. Tali was taking out all the lunch meat and snacks they had packed, grabbed Matt's hand and ran deeper into the woods. In the corner of her eye she saw a black bob, no - a bear. She called the bear over oblivious to the way her brother started shaking uncontrollably fast as the bear started to strut over. Tali started to throw mini pieces of the meat to the bear and other various animals that had lined up behind it.

"Daddddy!" Matthew screamed trying to latch onto to Tali who seemed quite interested in the bears eating strategy. She looked at her brother confused but then dropped the meat and let her brother pull her. When she saw her brother let go of her and run up to their dad she ran and hid in tent ready to be yelled at.

"Tali! Would you like to tell me why you decided to feed wild animals with the only food we have for the weekend?" Tony yelled as he stormed into the tent red-faced and slightly worried that his youngest child could've gotten hurt.

"I could see they were getting hungwey daddy" Tali replied with a small pout.

"Now we have no food. What do you think we are supposed to eat?"

"We could eat the animals food!" She exclaimed with an enterprising smile.

"No, You are in time - out for 5 minutes" He said trying to hold back a grin toward his 3-year-old daughter's oblivious brain.

Later that night they thought all the craziness died down for the family. They could hear the rustling of leaves like bigfoot was destroying them. They could feel the cold air sending goosebumps all through their skin. They could smell the burning wood from the camp - fire stinging their nostrils. Throughout the night Explorer Abba was silently hoping that nothing else horrifying would happen for the rest of the weekend.

"Daddy, I have to go to the bafroom" Tali whined, bring Tony out of his thoughts.

"Elliot, I want you to put the fire out, just like I showed you and stay where I can see you from the bathroom. Come on Tal" He instructed holding out his hand for his daughter to take. When Tali finished, he turned his back to help her wash her hand and didn't register the smoke drifting toward him.

"Matthew! what did you do?!" Tony screamed as he ran back to the campsite after seeing the smoke coming from the tent on fire.

"I'm sorry daddy! The water didn't make it all go away" He said as his lip quivered and alerted Tony he was going to start crying. He pulled him into a hug telling him he was sorry for yelling at him. He started to fill the water into the bucket from the river near where the stuff was set up and started to put the fire out. After he put out the fire out he mumbled something inaudibly under his breath and grabbed the rest of the stuff that wasn't destroyed that evening. He managed to get the sleeping bags out of the tent before the fire spread earlier, and he set them up on the side of the camp - site and tucked Tali and Matthew into bed. He thoughts traveled to what his wife would say when she found out about this _incident_ the next day.

***End of Flashback***

"And that's what happened" Tony sighed heavily as he finished telling Ziva about their camping trip experience. Before he could say anything else Ziva burst out laughing as hard as she could, so tears were running down her face.

"My god Tony! I leave alone with our kids for _**2**_ days and that is what you manage to get yourself into?" She exclaimed through her laughter.

"Hey, don't put this all on me! 2 kids are very hard to deal with!" He defended himself. Their was a moment of silence until Ziva spoke again.

"Their will be a 3rd child the next time you go camping Tony" Ziva said slowly letting him soak in the news.

"Ww-what? You mean you p-pregnant?" He asked stuttering over his words.

"Yes Tony" She said smiling as she watched his reaction. When he broke into a 100 - watt DiNozzo grin, she relaxed and got under the covers and made her self comfortable using Tony's chest as a pillow.

5 minutes later Tony was sure his wife was sleeping and slid down so he was eye level with her stomach. He lifted up her shirt slightly and kissed her stomach while talking to it. After a couple of minutes he decided on one last sentece before drifting off to sleep next to _his _Ziva.

"Oh, what is Gibbs going to say? 'DiNozzo! you should have wished the bear ate you instead of the lunchmeat when you had a chance!' He smiled as he mocked Gibb's tone.

**Finished :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I will always love Tiva no matter what! Make sure to watch tonights episode and if ANYTHING happens between Elenor and Tony, Someone will be killed:)**


End file.
